


Drunk and I'm Seeing Stars, This Is All I Think About Now (written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, High School AU, M/M, Soccer, Ziall kiss, sports AU, ziall blurb, ziall drabble, ziall fluff, ziall high school, ziall imagine, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn absolutely hates the way Niall is so smug about absolutely everything</p><p>Or better yet, when Zayn gets distracted by that little blonde menace and his relentless camera clicking at a soccer game that he needs to focus on. And then Zayn feels bad because Niall is just stupid enough to lock the second set of keys into a car that isn't even his, and he's also unbearably cute when he's asking for a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and I'm Seeing Stars, This Is All I Think About Now (written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for the purpose of writing a cheesy high school au (because why the heck not right?)

Freshly cut grass gave way beneath the weight of Zayn's electric blue cleats, the sound of his own ragged breathing filling his ears. The skin left exposed by his thin jersey tingled from the ultraviolet rays pulsating into him, sweat slicking over his frame and increasing the lanquidity of his motions. The raven haired boy kept pace with his team, swift figure carrying him down the evergreen field in enthusiastic strides, despite the exertion weighing on his bones and the heavy feeling buzzing in his lungs. Zayn eyed the opposing jersey closest to him before he was flicking his attention to ball gliding down the pitch with help of Calum’s skilled feet, the tanned boy's soft features warped into a look of pure concentration as he shot the sphere to Luke. The blonde anticipated the move, long legs further coercing the globe towards the goal. Zayn braced into proper position, his whiskey colored eyes locking for a moment with the Carolina blues of the younger boy's before the ball was being passed to him and the side of his foot was ushering a quick thrust to polyester material. The ball rocketed forward, effortlessly bypassing the goalie by a large margin and getting tangled into the net.

"Nice job, Z," Luke roared over the cheers from the crowd, the player smiling broadly at the older while he adjusted the shoulders of his black uniform. 

"It's all you, Captain," Zayn hummed back, jogging back to the bench that held the hydration equipment while trying not to hold onto the sting of resentment that had somehow edged its way into his chest. 

Luke was a good kid, an outstanding leader, a better teammate than anyone Zayn had ever seen, and he deserved the position he had come to claim, seniority not meaning a thing when it came down to character of a person. The raven haired boy let the reminder pass through his mind a couple more times, silently chastising himself for becoming jealous as he neared the rest of his teammates. He grabbed a prepped Gatorade bottle, tilting his head back and letting the cool water chase away any anxiety that may have sprouted. He handed off the thing to the next awaiting player, back of his hand dragging across his mouth while he fixated his stare on the scoreboard. 26 to 11, two minutes left to decide the outcome of the game, although it was clear the other team had no chance of catching up with Zayn's.

The obnoxious, incessant clicks of a camera withdrew the boy's focus from inside his head, a black brow rising in question as he twisted his frame to the side. Zayn fought back the need to groan when he spotted the head of blonde hair sanctioned behind the lens of a Canon, his gaze taking in the worn, gray sweatshirt enveloping the kid's thin physique, blue skinnies encasing his legs, and the white Nikes anchoring his feet. A familiar wardrobe to go with the routine feeling of affection that had burrowed deep into the confines of Zayn's chest, not that he'd ever admit the fondness was there. The raven haired boy preferred to feast on the irritation that came with it instead, and so he let his face twist into that of a formidable scowl and flipped the photographer a not-so-friendly finger. The camera pulled away from the blonde's confused expression, a frown pulling between his cobalt gaze while an agitated breath blew between his pursed lips. 

"Watch y'self Malik, wouldn't want that pretty little picture getting blown up in the yearbooks, would we?" The kid mused, fingers tapping on the side of the Canon as if thinking to himself. 

Zayn shrugged, mustering a nonchalant aura as he continued to glower at the younger boy, "You wouldn't."

"Watch me," The blonde daunted, his mouth easing into a lazy smile that held all the promises of a threat. 

Niall Horan was a fucking menace.

And he was all Zayn could think about for the rest of the game. His best friend's little brother had edged his way beneath his hardened exterior, stealing his attention and persuading his mind towards inescapable notions of fevered touches crawling across smooth skin and aching sighs filling the space in between- (and somewhere within those ideas a moral was tugging in the back of his head that Niall was only a sophomore, but he couldn't gather his bearings enough to decide whether the authenticity of his feelings were wrong). But that wasn't all he wanted, and that was the problem, and Zayn had never been very good at figuring his own solutions. 

The boy momentarily halted the spinning wheel of thoughts lurching his focus this way and that, letting adrenaline take over and somehow ignoring the photographer that was idling so pleasantly on the sidelines. Zayn ended up assisting in scoring the final two goals of the match, whisked into a huddle of sweaty limbs and camaraderie the second the game was being called. He fought his way out of it after a moment or two, letting the smile he had been holding in crack his grim expression into one of pride as he started to amble across the grass to the school. A quick shower was calling his name, and Zayn longed for the few quiet minutes he would have to himself in the locker room while the other players met with their family and friends. 

Zayn pushed away the loneliness tugging in his gut, trying not to dwell on the miniscule feeling harboring there. It really didn't bother him that his family seldom made it to any of his events, or that his best mate was always too wrapped up in someone else's sheets or the lure of a blunt to care. He was perfectly fine with these commonalities and their lack of effect on him, but in moments like these where he was bathing in the afterglow of a victory, he wished he had someone besides his team to relish in it with him. 

The cold, concrete floor against the soles of Zayn's bare feet immediately drained him of the emotional storm that had been wracking through him, stripping him to nothing but the aftershocks of soothing satisfaction he felt from playing on the field. Zayn edged his way into a stall, letting the cool water flow over his feverish skin and soak into his bones. He doused his body head to toe in soap, the smell of Irish Spring filling the area in a heady scent that would cling to his body long after he had washed. Soon the echoes of chatter from his teammates was filling the tiled room, a couple of wayward players racing to get the good showers first. Ashton slid into the place next to Zayn, throwing the younger boy a flirtatious wink before he was bursting into the chorus of a song that belonged to another decade. The raven haired boy shook his head in mock annoyance, rinsing off the suds that had developed over his lithe frame and humming along quietly to the riot of boys bellowing out "Living on a Prayer". Securing a towel in place around his waist, Zayn padded pack towards his locker. He stuffed his exhausted figure into baggy, black sweats, letting his ebony locks of hair fall in unkempt strands around his face. Zayn balled his shorts up, shoving them into his bag before he was folding his number sixteen jersey with care and setting it on top of his other gear. He zipped the duffle shut before he swung it over his shoulder, stuffing his feet into his trainers and heading towards the exit of the building. 

Crisp spring air encompassed Zayn upon him pushing past the last door, his gaze sweeping across the powder blue sky that dipped into pastel pinks and purples at the horizon. Swift strides carried him forward, barely conscious of his movements while his mind carried him to thoughts of Niall's ocean depths and how on some days their clarity rivaled that of the natural mural above him. Zayn didn't even try to derail his attention from the blonde, letting himself wander a little bit as his keys swung from his fingertips, drawing closer to his car residing in the nearly barren parking lot. The 1983 firebird was one of Zayn's favorite possessions, affection warming his chest as his hand absently traced across the red paint. Nimble fingers unlocked the door, his upper half swooping into the car and hitting the button that popped the trunk. Zayn twisted around to pace towards the back of the car, and stopped in his tracks. 

The boy corrupting his thoughts was mere feet from him, knees drawn into his torso as he leaned against the silver convertible Zayn registered as Louis's, not his younger brother's. Niall had his arms looped around his legs, chin braced on his arm as he stared unabashedly at the older boy. Staring, the kid always seemed to be staring, those navy blue orbs latching onto anything that piqued his interest and observing without any coyness. More often than not, Zayn happened to be the one drawing his steady concentration. It wasn't that the raven hair boy minded the leering all that much, it made his blood light with something that resembled passion and lifted the space between his ribs with the feeling of endearment. 

Zayn tucked that realization away, biting his lip to keep from speaking to the blonde as he wandered to the compartment. He placed his bag in the spacious area, slamming the trunk shut and moving to the driver's side door. His hand stuttered on the handle, twisting the bottom half of his lip between his teeth in agitation. He could leave right now, he really could, without saying anything to Niall and further tempting himself with the enticement of having the younger so close.

But that would have been too easy, and some part of Zayn led him to turn on his heel, and approach the other with shuffled steps. 

"S'everything okay?" The older boy inquired, his hand anxiously tumbling through his raven mane. 

"I seemed to have locked myself out of the car," Niall mused lightly as he brought his eyes to the whiskey colored ones assessing him, allowing the corners of his lips to curl upwards in a gentle grin. 

Zayn nodded understandingly, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips in a draw of pink that Niall was following closely, simultaneously acknowledging the way the older boy rocked back on his feet awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to say next. 

"So," Zayn huffed out, letting the word drag on before the blonde was unraveling to his feet and grabbing his camera bag. 

"A ride home and back would be nice," Niall imposed, arching a brow and taking a step forward. 

Zayn stopped the involuntary quirking of his mouth with a frown, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy, "It would, wouldn't it? I can always give old Lou a ring, he can come get you. Or at least he could, if he had his car."

Niall's soft features edged into a glower, crossing his arms defiantly and raising his chin.

"Why do you have your brother's car, Ni?" Zayn hummed, the nickname falling out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Cousin," Niall corrected sharply, as if Zayn had somehow dishonored him by associating him that closely with the likes of Louis Tomlinson, "and it's really none of your business."

"Have fun walking home," Zayn quipped, starting to make his way back to the firebird. Niall inhaled briskly, his fists clenching briefly at his sides before he was marching after the older boy. Zayn paused next to the door, a smirk edging up the corner of his mouth as he looked at the blonde expectantly over the hood. 

"Sometimes I steal the second set of keys so I can take pictures at things like this," Niall grumbled, his fingers tapping against the handle of the door. 

"Does Louis know?"

"No."

"What about your Aunt Jo?"

"No."

"And just how do you plan on getting Louis's keys from him and bringing the car home without either one of them knowing?"

"I guess that's for me to figure out."

Zayn rolled his eyes, giving his head a shake and dropping his frame into the seat of his car. Niall followed suit, buckling in and setting his camera equipment in his lap. The younger boy had visibly tensed since their little spat, the easy confidence that had once sprouted from him being replaced with trepidation and discouragement. Zayn shifted the vehicle into drive, pulling through the parking space and maneuvering out onto the street, all while he tested words on his tongue. 

"Thanks,"Niall muttered, saving Zayn from breaking the silence first. 

The raven haired boy slid the younger a glance, observing the contours of his profile as his blue eyes tracked the scenery dashing past the window. A thumbnail had found it's way in between the blonde's teeth, a distracted frown of concentration hardening his gentle features. Zayn blew out a breath and turned his attention back on the road, letting the image of what Niall looked like settled into the passenger seat of his car burn into the edges of his eyelids, finding him there when he blinked. 

"Didn't really think any of the other players would give ya a ride, was feeling quite sorry for your ass," The older teased. 

"Wasn't real worried about your teammates, I knew you'd give me a ride," Niall retorted, still clearly fixated on whatever was spoiling his thoughts. 

"And what makes you say that?" Zayn hummed, his brow arched, letting his brown gaze meet with the cobalt orbs of the younger for a split second.

"Because you like me," the blonde replied swiftly, a confident grin sweeping across his face. 

Zayn stiffened, a nervous laugh crawling up his chest and getting stuck somewhere between his throat and mouth and leaving his mouth open in a tongue tied gasp for air. The feeling of a blush heating his neck was unfamiliar, as well as the sudden fluttering that was rippling through his stomach and making his skin tighten uncomfortably.

"Who says?" The older grumbled, keeping his voice as even as possible. 

"I know what you like, Zayn," Niall stated coolly, just a hint of a nervous tremor grasping at the end of the sentence and giving the raven haired boy something to use as leverage. 

"And you think what I like is you?" 

"I think I could be," the younger murmured, and Zayn could feel his stare boring into the side of his face, catching the subtle scrunch of the raven haired boy's nose and the slight grimace twisting his rosy mouth. 

"I think you don't know the first thing about me, and therefore should keep your assumptions to yourself, blondie," Zayn advised, the words somehow fumbling smoothly past his lips while he carefully eased his car into the driveway of the Tomlinson's. 

"I know you well enough to know that that reply was total bullshit," Niall shrugged, leaning over the console teasingly, "but that's alright, ignore that blush and whatever feelings your fighting, I'm sure it'll work out of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Zayn scowled, watching Niall retreat across the interior in fluid motions. He was reaching out and grabbing the younger boy's wrist before he was thinking, jerking the blonde towards him with a subtle growl. His other hand settled against the underside of the blonde's jaw, tilting his head back and making the boy's mouth part with a startled pant. Zayn closed the distance between them, gently brushing his lips against Niall's before his tongue was lapping into the boy's mouth and testing the taste of him. The raven haired boy could feel the blood rushing in his ears, relishing in the feeling of the sophomore underneath his palms and sighing against his lips before he was pulling away. He hadn't meant the kiss to be too much, just enough to scare the boy, but he couldn't slow the rampaging of his heart against his ribs with the reasoning that it didn't mean anything, because it clearly did. 

"Is that what you want, Ni?" Zayn breathed, his whiskey colored gaze darting between the widened depths of Niall's. 

"Only if it's what you want, too," the blonde whispered, voice sounding weak as he placed a hand on the older boy's chest, desperately grappling for space. 

Zayn opened his mouth to speak, what he was going to say he wasn't sure of, but the rattle of knuckles against his window halted any jumbled words from falling from his mouth, and for that, he was thankful. What he wasn't appreciative of, on the other hand, was Louis Tomlinson stalking around the hood of his car and tearing the passenger door open. The stubborn bloke settled a hand on Niall's bicep, leading the younger out of the car before he was bending in and addressing his best friend. 

"Thanks for laying one on my brother, Zaynie, real courteous of you; I hope you saved a smooch for me. Now if you don't mind, I'll be dealing with him from here. Pick him up after church on Sunday, since there appears to be lots of sorting out to do," Louis ordered, flashing Zayn his teeth in a mock of a smile. 

Zayn watched the pair stumble inside, letting the events of the last five minutes sink in while he took his best mates little tirade into consideration. Niall Horan was not his Samantha Baker, and the raven haired boy was no where near the character of Jake Ryan, and so there was no guarantee that he would be idling on the side of the road when the Tomlinson's emptied out of their church, but Zayn had always been a sucked for happy endings, and he had a feeling that his was still to come.


End file.
